1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible or partially flexible endoscope comprising several passages and image guides passing through the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the procedure followed in endoscope technology has been such that a special endoscope design was produced and utilised for each purpose of application, which was adapted to this purpose, so that a plurality of endoscopes was required for utilization.